


After The Accident

by Heavenlea6292



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben Braeden is Dean Winchester's Son, F/M, Future Fic, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, angel windex reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/pseuds/Heavenlea6292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from a friend: "Ben Braeden and Dean Winchester run into each other in the future. Dean is Ben's son, and he gets Dean and Lisa back together"<br/>I did the thing read it I guess it's not even close to my best work to be honest</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Accident

"Mom...Mom, doesn't he look familiar?"   
"I don't know, Ben honey. You always think you know people.."

Dean cupped his drink harder his hands shaking gently. He knew he looked so different from the way he did those few short years ago; his skin was weathered and he had a terrible limp from a hunting accident in Albuquerque _(there was something about Albuquerque and Chicago, Sam had almost been crippled for life on a hunt in Chicago just a year before and Cas had gotten his first taste of the pills that almost killed him in Albuquerque)._  
He reflected on the past events, he could hear Ben's voice again. He knew it was Ben, his voice was deeper but still the same.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure it's him, the one I told you about, the one from my dream."   
"Don't bother him, Ben. You bothered that man in the wheelchair a few months ago and you almost made him cry!"

Dean looked over his shoulder, his lips trembling.

"Mom, I told you I knew him- I don't know how, but I did, I just knew him," Ben insisted, "He knew me too, don't you remember? He called me Ben, he knew my name!"   
"He thought you were someone else, honey," Lisa said comfortingly, stroking his short, crew-cut hair. Ben turned around to face his mother and Dean let out an audible gasp. Down the back of Ben's head was a thick scar, as if he'd split his head open.

"Since the accident, I keep remembering things," Ben said, his hand wandering back and running over the scar, "I keep feeling like these people aren't just...people, Mom. they feel like family."

Dean tossed back his drink, turning to face them fully as Lisa reached up to hold Ben's face in her hands.

"Ben, honey," she said gently, "I know...I know things were hard for you as a kid, without having a dad or any real family, but you can't keep looking for it in strangers." Ben reached up, grabbing her hand.   
"Mom," he said seriously, "This is different. Trust me."

Dean took a deep breath, pushing himself from the bar, limping over. He had to face this, even if Lisa didn't remember and Ben thought he was someone else, God, to have one conversation with them...

"I couldn't help but notice," he said, sitting heavily in a seat between Lisa and Ben, "That you two were looking at me. Can I buy you two a drink?"

"Dean."

Dean's head shot up, looking at Ben with wide eyes. Ben looked at him closely, the freckles standing out on his olive skin. Good God...   
"I think you've got me mixed up with someone else," Dean said with a sad smile, "Name's Jame's Morrison."   
"Like the singer," Lisa said, raising an eyebrow, "Must be fun for you." Dean smiled, blushing lightly.   
"Yeah, well. I was blessed with the name and none of the fame. Can I get you guys a few drinks?" Lisa looked from him to Ben, who was staring very hard at Dean.   
"My God," Lisa muttered, "It's weird how much you two look alike..." She shook her head, smiling, "I'm sorry, I'm Lisa, and this is my son-"   
"Ben," Dean said, looking at Ben, "Sorry, I, ah, heard you say his name."   
"Yeah, I'm Ben," Ben said, holding his hand for a handshake. Dean grabbed it, shaking firmly. Ben went pale, a blank expression on his face. Lisa leaned across the table, stroking his cheek.

"Ben, honey," she said gently, looking over at Dean apologetically, "He was in a bad motorcycle accident about two years ago- I let him buy this motorcycle for his 19th birthday and he just...I told him it was a death trap. But he had some brain damage and now...he just gets like this sometimes."   
"Poor kid," he whispered, "I'll grab him a cold drink from the bar, see if that helps, maybe a cool rag?" Lisa nodded, mouthing thank you to him before tending to Ben. Dean limped over to the bar, waving the bartender over. "Can I get a plain ice water and a wet rag?" he asked, "The kid, he has these ah, fits. Helps get him right." The bartender nodded, smiling.   
"Yeah, I know Benji," she said with a pretty smile, "We dated for a while when we were in college together. He's a sweetheart, anything you need." She moved quickly, pushing the glass and the rag towards him with a sympathetic smile. Dean smiled back at her, pulling them towards him.   
"Kid has good taste," he said with a smile and a wink. She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.   
"He sure does," she replied, turning back to her work. He picked up the glass and the rag, coming back over and handing both to Lisa. He watched as Lisa coaxed him to take a sip of water, mopping his brow gently. Finally, Ben seemed back to normal, but he kept staring at Dean with such intensity that Dean could barely carry his conversation.

"So, you moved here how long ago?" he asked.   
"About 9 years ago, right Ben?" she asked, "After we were in that Car wreck."   
"Yeah," Ben said, "The car wreck." He leaned forward, looking Dean in the eye evenly, "Weirdest thing, too. I don't remember a thing about that accident, but I remember every minute of my motorcycle accident."   
"That is weird," Dean said, looking over at Lisa. She smiled, shrugging apologetically. He waved her off, looking between them.   
"So how about I get you something a bit stronger to drink, settle your nerves, huh?" Dean said, "You look like a Mojito or a beer type, Lisa." Lisa let out a giggle, blushing lightly.   
"You sure we've never been on a date, James?" she asked. Dean shook his head, chuckling.   
"Was a bartender...you just kinda get these feelings about people."   
"Oh yeah?" Ben asked, "What do you think I drink...James?"   
"You look like a whiskey man," Dean replied with an uneasy smile. Ben laughed.   
"Gin and Tonic, actually," Ben replied.   
"Just like Sammy," Dean mumbled under his breath.   
"What was that?" Ben asked, looking at Dean hard. Dean smiled brightly.   
"You drink the same as my brother Andy," he replied, "Just seemed like a funny coincidence."   
"Usually coincidences aren't that coincidental."

"Ben!" Lisa interjected, "Can you not interrogate the man?" Ben's eyes flicked over to his mother, smiling widely, the same way Dean did.   
"Sorry, Mom," he said, "Guess I forget that I can make people...uncomfortable."   
"S'okay," Dean said, "I'll be right back with those drinks."

Ben looked at his watch, patting his pockets. He looked over at his mother, biting his lip.   
"Mom, I forgot my medication at home.."   
"Ben," she groaned, "Oh, it's a good thing I haven't drank yet. I'll run home, it's just a few blocks- do you two mind waiting?"   
"Not at all, Dean said lightly, looking over at Ben, "As long as Junior doesn't mind."   
"Nah," Ben said, "I promise, I'll be good."

Lisa looked between them, squinting.

"I just can't get over how much you two look alike..." she mumbled, "Alright, I won't be more than ten minutes."   
She grabbed her coat, going across the bar and out the door, leaving Ben and Dean alone. Dean watched Lisa walk out the door, turning back when he heard Ben laugh.

"Sent her on a wild goose chase, huh?" Dean asked. Ben lifted a finger to his lips, pulling an orange pill bottle out of his leather jacket and tossing it into the air.   
"Works every time," he said, setting it down on the table, "How'd you know."   
"I know when you're lying Ben, I lie professionally," he said with a chuckle, his face blanching when he realized what he just said.   
"I knew it!" Ben said, slapping his hand on the table, "I fucking knew it. You're Dean Winchester, you're my Dad."   
"I don't have any kids," Dean replied. Ben leaned forward.

"Yeah, you do. And it's me."

"I've never even met you before, kid," Dean replied, looking away from him. Ben grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face him.

"You owned a black muscle car, a...ah, a Chevy...something And you taught me what I know about cars. You...you helped me dress up as a damn..what the fuck was that, Wendiyo?"   
"Wendigo," Dean corrected, sighing, "So, you remember?"   
"Yeah, I remember," Ben said quietly, "I remember everything."   
"Everything?" Dean asked, licking his lips nervously. Ben nodded, playing the the hem of his t-shirt.   
"Yeah," Ben mumbled, "Something poisoned you that night, didn't it?"   
"What night?" he asked, trying not to look him in the eye.   
Ben sighed, touching Dean's shoulder again, "The night you hit me in Mom's house. The night you left."   
"I,ah, yeah."   
"Vampire?"   
"How'd you know?" Dean demanded. Ben smiled.   
"You taught me," Ben replied, "Vampires, especially newborns, are sensitive to light, sound and smell. And they get violent if they get overwhelmed."   
"I did tell you that, didn't I?" Dean said with a smile.   
"Yeah, we were watching Dracula, the old one, you know," Ben replied with a chuckle, "Besides, I saw the teeth."   
"But Ben," Dean said quietly, "Listen, I don't know if you're old enough to remember but...ah, your mom told me I'm not your dad."   
"She lied," Ben replied, shrugging, "You remember when you had that canker sore in your mouth?"   
"Yeah," Dean said, "What about it?"

'"You're an idiot," Ben said, chuckling, "That was a fucking paternity test, doofus. I found the results in Mom's desk when I was looking for the keys to the truck."   
"Why the hell were you picking through your Mom's desk for the keys to the truck?" Dean demanded. Ben laughed, shrugging.   
"Take it easy, I had a hot date and Mom was working. Couldn't cancel, could I? Besides, I was like, 16. It was a long time ago." 

"You're my son," Dean said softly, "My living, breathing son."   
"Yeah," Ben replied, "I mean...it's kinda hard to know who the the guy is on the paternity test when something erased that guy out of your brain."   
"What made you remember?" Dean asked, "Was it..."   
"The accident?" Ben supplied, "Yeah. it was..pretty bad. But I started remembering things. The first thing I remembered was the devil's trap you used to paint on the floor in the doorway. I drew it on my notebook in class the one day, humanities. Professor asked me if I was a Satanist." Dean burst out laughing, slapping his palm against the table.   
"Shit, that must've freaked you out," Dean said.   
"Not as bad as the Latin," Ben replied, "I remembered it when I was sleeping in my dorm. I heard someone muttering in Latin and I had no idea what it was. You...ah, used to mutter in Latin in your sleep. Exorcisms."   
"You were basically living a modern horror flick," Dean said, "Fuck.."   
"Yeah," Ben said, draining the glass of water next to him, "It, ah, started to click though when I went back to the house and grabbed the paternity test. It just all clicked- you watching stupid horror movies with me, us going out and playing catch, when you- ah, let me have a taste of your beer at the cookout when Mom went in to get the potato salad."   
"You remember that, of all things?" Dean demanded.   
"Hell yeah I do," Ben said, wrinkling his nose, "And it was so nasty, dude. I have no idea how you and mom drink that stuff."   
"Look at you, too high and mighty for beer. You sure you're my kid?"

"Yeah, I am," Ben said, "And not because of some stupid paternity test. I know because I looked you in the eyes when you gave me that fake name and I saw the same look I've tried to get rid of when I'm lying, cause you look so fucking guilty."   
"Do not," Dean muttered.   
"Do so," Ben replied, "So, this is how this is gonna work."

Dean sat back, raising an eyebrow as Ben spoke.

"Mom is gonna be back here in like, 2 minutes. We're all gonna have a drink together, and you're gonna flirt with my mom. I'm gonna leave, you two are gonna stay here, talk, and exchange phone numbers. And then you're gonna take her out to dinner and you're gonna start going steady again."   
"Going steady?" Dean said, smirking, "You make it sound like we're in high school."   
"You're acting like you have a choice in this," Ben said, smirking, "Just do it, would you? What've you got to lose? I know Uncle Sam is crippled, or at least he was. You got a bum leg. You can't be hunting anymore, not really. So come on."   
"Ben..."   
"Dean," Ben said, looking him in the eye, "Make my mom happy again. I want her to smile for real...she hasn't in 9 years."

Dean looked at Ben and he saw himself; hopeful, willing to believe in something, in love- something he hadn't thought he'd ever get again. He smiled, pulling Ben close for a hug.   
"Okay," he said, "Alright, you got it."   
Ben hugged him hard, squeezing him the way he did when he was younger, the way Dean always remembered.

"I missed you," he mumbled into Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled, kissing the side of Ben's head.   
"I missed you too, Ben," he mumbled back, "More than you know." They pulled apart, both their eyes red as they laughed uncomfortably. They both looked up to see Lisa walking back to the table,her eyes on the pill bottle.

"Ben!" she exclaimed, exasperatedly, "I was starting to freak out, and you had them the whole time!"   
"Sorry Mom," he mumbled sheepishly, "Guess I forgot they were in my pocket."   
Lisa turned to Dean smiling, "Boys. They'd lose their heads if they weren't attached, right James?" Dean cleared his throat nervously, glancing over at Ben who jumped to his rescue.   
"Actually, Mom," Ben said, grabbing Dean's shoulder, "This is Dean, Dean Winchester." Lisa dropped the keys in her hands, staring at him.   
"That's not possible," she whispered, "I haven't seen Dean since...since your eighth birthday, Ben. I haven't...and..."   
"I'm sorry," Dean said quietly, "Things weren't right for me to come back. It wouldn't have been good for you and Ben." Lisa sat down in her chair heavily, the look of shock on her face not weakening.   
"Then...Ben, do you..." Ben grinned, squeezing Dean's shoulder.   
"Yeah, Mom. I know," he glanced sideways at Dean, "I told you he felt like family."

Lisa leaned forward, grabbing his hand and smiling through tears. "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, then."

Dean squeezed her hand back, throwing his arm around Ben's shoulders.

"We'd better get started then. So, how about those drinks?"


End file.
